<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Never Happened by HMS AUs (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898636">This Never Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs'>HMS AUs (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hounds of Vegas Universe [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Coming Out, Crying, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Not Happy, Original Universe, References to Depression, Regret, Relapsing, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Kissing, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth goes to a bar after the wedding rehearsal and gets really drunk. Lexi is sent out to find him, and things take a turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Bliss/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hounds of Vegas Universe [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Never Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking back, Seth wasn’t sure how it even happened. You could say it was the alcohol, his nerves from marrying Dean. It all felt so crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished the wedding rehearsal, and he just needed to get away. Get away from the arch, the cliff, the future. And that was how Seth found himself driving to a bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in Brooklyn, so he couldn’t run back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky 13</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t even remember the name of the place, not that it mattered. Seth just needed to drown out his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that’s what it was. His thoughts. Dean and Roman and Randy were stuck in his brain. He’d hurt all of them and for what? To save his own skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark and the music was blaring. Seth parked himself at the bar and told the bartender to surprise him. A minute later, he got something called a Flashbang, which tasted like whiskey and rum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The volume was perfect. Seth clenched the shot glass and shut his eyes. He thought of Roman, holding him in the warehouse. He thought of Randy, dead on the floor. He thought of Dean, the man he loved but probably shouldn’t be marrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should have ended up with other people. Seth should have married Roman and Dean should have married Randy. They loved each other romantically, that wasn’t a lie. They just...weren’t each other’s soulmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seth?” He looked up. Lexi was standing there, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “When you didn’t return to the hotel, everyone got worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they sent you to find me?” Seth chuckled, slurring and drunk. “How quaint.” He patted the barstool to his right. “Pull up a chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really shouldn’t.” Seth’s face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, your addiction.” Lexi smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was more concerned about who’s going to drive.” She sat down and smiled. “I can have a couple of drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Lexi nodded, then proceeded to order the weakest drink on the menu. Seth chuckled, knocking back another shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lexi only had the one drink. Seth, on the other hand, nearly destroyed his liver. By the time the bartender cut him off, he was slumped over. The blonde rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth? You awake, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He looked up, tears in his eyes. “Lexi, I’m not sure I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what? Get home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get married tomorrow.” Lexi blinked, biting her lip. She had no idea how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Seth shook his head. “I love Dean, I really do. But...he’s not the one I want to marry.” He teared up again. “The one I should have married is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth…” Lexi reached over and pulled him into a hug. “I am so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Me too.” And then Seth tilted his head up just enough to touch her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was soft. It only lasted a second, but that was a second too long. Lexi pulled away, looking her friend in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth...I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Me too.” Seth stumbled to his feet and moved for the door. Lexi rolled her eyes, paid the tab, then rushed after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth!” They stopped a few blocks away, Lexi grabbing his shoulder. She looked Seth in the eyes and whispered, “Why would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m done.” He tried to turn away and she grabbed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth, stop. This…” Lexi swallowed. “I have been exactly where you are. You feel like your only solution is a bottle. But you can get help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to?” Seth’s knees buckled and he fell onto the sidewalk. Lexi sat down beside him and held her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get back to Las Vegas, I’m getting you into rehab.” She hugged him and sighed. “But, Seth? That kiss never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up the next morning, Seth didn’t even remember the night before. He put on his white suit and married Dean Ambrose.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>